Amor Empresarial
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: Isabella Swan es la secretaría de Edward Cullen, al principio intenta mantener una relación puramente profesional pero poco a poco ella cae bajo el hechizo de seducción de su jefe.
1. Contrato

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama tambien es mía =D**

**SUMMARY:** Isabella Swan es la secretaría de Edward Cullen, al principio intenta mantener una relación puramente profesional pero poco a poco ella cae bajo el hechizo de seducción de su jefe.

Isabella Swan había logrado conseguir un empleo en la gran empresa de la reconocida Familia Cullen, por fin ella y su padre tendrían un buen soporte económico; su padre Charlie había resultado herido de gravedad durante un asalto a un banco y desde allí él no había vuelto a caminar, Bella-como la conocían todos- se había tenido que hacer cargo de todos los gastos de la casa, pero no había logrado hacer mucho con su pequeño sueldo de mesera en un pobre restaurante de su barrio que solo alcanzaba para tener un plato de sopa en la mesa.

Bella había hecho demasiados sacrificios para lograr ese puesto tan anhelado que había estado esperando durante meses, había sacrificado la última joya que le quedaba pues el resto lo había usado para mantenerse durante un tiempo, ahora era tiempo del que el collar que su abuela Marie le había heredado fuera vendido para tener el dinero suficiente y poder comprarse un buen traje para su entrevista de trabajo, un sacrificio que sin embargo a pesar de ser doloroso, tuvo su recompensa, ella logró obtener el tan ansiado trabajo.

-¡Papá! ¡Me han contratado!-exclamaba Bella con impresionante alegría-¡Lo logramos!

-Bella…-la tos de Charlie empeoraba cada día-lo has logrado tú sola, no me des crédito por algo que yo no he hecho, te felicito te lo mereces hija-dijo Charlie con una sonrisa llena de arruguitas, él estaba orgulloso de Bella y ella se sentía feliz de saberlo.

-Gracias papá, estoy tan emocionada, aún no lo puedo creer que lo haya logrado después de tanto tiempo-

-Lo se Bella, se que lo harás más allá de lo excelente, se que comenzarás como secretaria pero terminarás en algo más importante-hizo una pausa para toser-lo presiento.

-Valoro mucho tu fe en mi papá, pero por ahora lo único que quiero es poder hacer bien mi papel, se que seré secretaria pero no se de quien-Bella tomó una revista de negocios que estaba sobre la humilde mesa de madera que tenía en frente y le mostró una de las fotografías a Charlie-estos son los Cullen, la familia para la que trabajaré.

-Todos se ven muy bien y felices-reconoció Charlie mientras observaba la foto.

-Si, todos están casados excepto este-Bella señaló al más joven de cabello cobrizo-es muy probable que él sea mi jefe, recién entró a la empresa y quizá sea quien necesitaba una secretaría.

-Quizá si, quizá no pero de cualquier manera tú échale muchas ganas-la animó su papá, mientra que Bella observaba la foto con más atención, ella se preguntaba como sería conocer a los multimillonarios Cullen, como sería trabajar con ellos, y como una simple chica como ella dentro de poco estaría envuelta en aquél mundo.

Ya eran las doce de la noche y Bella aún no lograba conciliar el sueño a pesar de que al día siguiente se presentaría oficialmente para comenzar a trabajar, ella había lavado y planchado su único traje presentable que tenía para usarlo mañana pero estaba preocupada, no tenía más ropa formal y no le pagarían hasta dentro de quince días, Bella no sabía que hacer y eso no la dejaba dormir pero con un gran esfuerzo lo hizo, si no descansaba se quedaría dormida y no llegaría a tiempo o peor, unas ojeras terribles se marcarían en su rostro y la correrían de inmediato en cuanto vieran un zombi entrando por la puerta.

Bella estaba de pie frente a un espejo, pero ella no era ella, ahora tenía los ojos brillantes y abiertos, los labios hinchados dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa y con el cabello alborotado, su expresión era fiera como si estuviera dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir lo que quiera; de repente a su lado había una sombra masculina bastante atrayente, la sombra se acercó a ella pero la sombra seguía siendo eso, una simple sombra que cuando estaba a punto de salir a la luz desapareció.

-¡No!-gritó Bella mientras saltaba exaltada desde su cama, corrió al único espejo de su casa y se miró preocupada, pero no había ningún cambio, ella seguía como siempre con su cabello normal, con sus ojos somnolientos, sus labios pálidos y una expresión de mera confusión.

Cuando estuvo totalmente segura de que no era más que un sueño volvió a la cama, eran las cinco y media de la mañana y su turno comenzaba a las 7, si su casa quedaba a una hora de distancia, entonces tan solo tenía media hora para arreglarse y salir.

Bella era una chica linda, no necesitaba de una sola gota de maquillaje para lucir bien, recogió su cabello en una coqueta coleta y se vistió con su traje de saco y falda color azul fuerte para ir a la oficina.

Charlie aún dormía así que Bella decidió dejarle una nota **"Papá me tuve que ir, hoy es mi primer día de trabajo, deséame suerte atte. B." **dejando la nota sobre la cama de Charlie, la chica salió de su casa en camino al emporio Cullen.

-Buenos días, soy Isabella Swan la nueva secretaria-dijo Bella dirigiéndose a la guapa señorita que atendía en la recepción, ella no pareció hacerle caso.

-¿Hola?-preguntó Bella confundida agitando su mano frente al rostro de la recepcionista quien miraba hacia abajo, después de unos segundos la señorita se quitó los audífonos que traía puestos ocultos bajo su denso cabello negro.

-¡Oh! Perdona, no te había escuchado, me llamo Ángela y tú eres Isabella ¿o me equivoco?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si, si soy, ¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-Fui la misma que te hizo la entrevista hace una semana, no eres difícil de olvidar y además traes el mismo traje que aquél día-explicó Ángela , Bella se moría de la pena, si ella había notado la falta de guardarropa, todos lo harían.

-¡Lo siento! No quise hacerte sentir mal, fue solo que…- Ángela también estaba apenada sin saber que decir-…lo siento Isabella-dijo al fin.

-No se preocupe, es solo que no tengo nada más que ponerme, este es mi primer trabajo con sueldo decente, no he podido comprarme más trajes además del que traigo puesto-admitió Bella mirando hacia el suelo lamentándose su desfortunio.

-Tranquila, bueno es verdad que no puedes venir con la misma ropa hasta que recibas tu primer sueldo pero si quieres te puedo prestar ropa, pareces de la misma que yo más o menos creo-Ángela sonrió-bueno si tu quieres.

Bella no creía lo que escuchaba, Ángela llevaba cinco minutos de conocerla y ya le había ofrecido ayuda.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Bella con fervor-¿esta segura?-dijo ya con menos entusiasmo.

-Es en serio, aunque no lo creas yo llegué aquí bajo las mismas circunstancias de tu; en ese entonces nadie me tendió la mano para ayudarme, si no hubiera sido por los Cullen no se donde estaría yo-la historia de Ángela llenó de esperanzas a Bella, algún día estaría mejor y podría apoyar aún más a Charlie.

-Gracias, y me alegró que haya tenido un final feliz, supongo que su trabajo es bastante cómodo-dijo Bella.

-Lo es, y me encanta trabajar para el Sr. Carlisle Cullen, él y toda su familia son muy buenas personas, te caerán muy bien-Ángela se puso de pie tomando un puñado de papeles de oficina-además háblame de tú, me haces sentir vieja-se rió.

-Gracias Ángela, llámame Bella-dijo la chica mientras ayudaba a su nueva amiga con todo ese ajetreo de papel.

Ángela y Bella dejaron las dos pilas de papeles en una oficina muy lujosa, con un gran escritorio negro, paredes blancas, muchos accesorios propios de una oficina, tras el escritorio estaba un gran sillón de piel negro haciendo juego con todo lo demás y bajo sus pies estaba el brillante piso decorado con azulejos de un blanco impecable muy adecuado para el estilo oficinista de aquella habitación, pero lo que más impresionaba era el enorme ventanal que daba vista a la gran ciudad.

-Muy lindo ¿verdad?-le preguntó Ángela al ver que Bella no se movía del ventanal.

-Es que…todo es tan perfecto, se parece a las películas de agentes secretos-dijo Bella riéndose de su propia comparación.

-Quizá no es correcto que lo diga pero espérate a ver a todos los chicos Cullen incluyendo al Sr. Carlisle son guapísimos, lo malo es que ya están casados-dijo Ángela como resignada.

- ¿Todos?-preguntó Bella al recordar aquél chico castaño de la revista que respondía al nombre de Edward Cullen.

-Bueno, el Sr. Carlisle está casado con Esme, Emmett con Rosalie , Jasper con Alice y el único que está soltero es Edward, tienes suerte hoy es su primer día oficial en la empresa de su padre y tú serás su secretaria-dijo Ángela emocionada, pero al contrario de ella Bella estaba totalmente aterrada, ¿Cómo sería ese tal Edward?.

Alo0! Bueno este es el primer capítulo del minific de "Amor empresarial", por ahora está tranquilo, pero un poco más adelante habrá un intento de lemmon XD jajaja nunca he escrito lemmon así que espero que les guste, el minific ya está terminado así que si les gustó el inicio pueden seguir leyendo con

2.-ATRACCIÓN el siguiente capítulo, atte. YoceCullen.


	2. Atraccion

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama tambien es mía =D**

**SUMMARY:** Isabella Swan es la secretaría de Edward Cullen, al principio intenta mantener una relación puramente profesional pero poco a poco ella cae bajo el hechizo de seducción de su jefe.

El ritmo normal en la oficina iba tomando forma, eran ya eran las 8 de la mañana cuando el dueño llegó.

-Buenos días Sr. y Sra. Cullen-saludó Ángela en tono casi adorador, como si Carlisle y Esme fueran sus héroes, bueno quizá lo fueran, al menos para ella.

-Buenos días querida, parece que tenemos nuevas visitas-respondió la mujer que estaba al lado de Carlisle quien solo asintió antes de despedirse de beso de su esposa y dirigirse a su oficina.

-Si señora, ella es Isabella Swan la nueva secretaría del joven Edward-respondió Ángela mientras que Bella se ponía de pie y estiraba la mano para saludar.

-Mucho gusto, soy Isabella y primero que nada quisiera agradecer la oportunidad-dijo Bella mientras que Esme estrechaba su mano amablemente.

-Denada chiquilla, no tienes nada que agradecer, solo espero que te acostumbres a Edward, él es un poco difícil-respondió la dulce Esme, con un poco de pena detrás de su sonrisa, Bella supo que quizá no todos los Cullen serían tan amables como los padres.

Frente a la recepción había un elevador por el cual habían entrado Carlisle y Esme y también por allí entraron los demás miembros de la familia, Jasper y Alice entraron tomados de la mano, Ella siempre sonreía, Jasper también lo hacía pero solo por que veía que su esposa feliz, ambos eran muy amables y también recibieron alegremente a Bella quien se relajó un poco más, la pequeña Alice le había impregnado mucha confianza tal y como había hecho Ángela más en la mañana.

Alice le avisó a Ángela que Emmett y Rosalie se habían ido a unas de esas vacaciones repentinas y que no vendrían en dos semanas, la recepcionista tomó nota para que por esas dos semanas el trabajo se repartiera entre el resto de la familia.

Bella estaba aburrida, ya eran las nueve y no había hecho nada aparte de mirar a Ángela hacer su trabajo de papeleo y llamadas entrando y saliendo, pues para quien iba a trabajar no llegaba, pero al menos ya sabía una característica de su jefe, él no era puntual.

Ángela le platicó a Bella sobre su vida de soltera viviendo en un departamento pequeño pero bonito dentro del corazón de la ciudad, de cómo había llegado a esa empresa y también acerca de las funciones para las que había sido contratada, ella recordó todo para no cometer ni un error.

También la invitó a su departamento esa tarde pues necesitaría ropa para los siguientes 15 días, Bella no aceptó muy convencida, su padre estaba enfermo y no quería dejarlo solo, pero necesitaba también de esa ropa, aceptó.

Bella también platicó sobre su vida con Ángela, a rasgos muy generales le contó sobre como su madre había muerto en el mismo asalto en el que dejaron inválido a su papá, de su vida sin trabajo muy fijo y de mal salario, y de que había tenido que hacer con tal de lograr el empleo.

Las dos se sintieron muy a gusto una con la otra, la platica era fluida y sin la mayor complicación, era como si se conocieran de años, sin duda ya se habían vuelto amigas.

-La verdad yo prefiero el café americano, me despierta por las mañanas-decía Ángela cuando de repente el timbre del elevador sonó anunciando que estaba próximo a abrirse, pero lo ignoraron.

-Yo prefiero el descafeinado, no tolero mucho la cafeína-admitió Bella encogiendo los hombros.

-Señoritas, me parece que ninguna de las dos esta cumpliendo con sus deberes-dijo una voz muy varonil y llena de un no se que muy atrayente.

Los ojos de Ángela y Bella se postraron rápidamente sobre aquél hombre perfecto, sus ojos verdes derretirían a cualquiera, su cabello color bronce alborotado por el aire era algo demasiado sexy para poderlo pasar por alto y sus labios, bueno eran una invitación a besarlo sin remedio, Bella comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo reaccionaba al ver tal espectáculo tan masculino y fuerte a solo unos centímetros de ella.

-Lo sentimos joven Edward, es solo que entre las dos hemos acabado y esta ha sido una mañana muy tranquila-se excusó Ángela salvándolas a ambas.

-No se preocupe Ángela, pero que no sea muy seguido si no que clase de empresa seríamos ¿no cree?-dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida, el corazón de Bella comenzó a latir más rápido.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Edward señalando a Bella quien estaba como una hoja cuando él la miró.

-Permítame presentarme a mi misma, soy Isabella Swan su nueva secretaría según me parece-dijo Bella aparentando seguridad, aunque por dentro el estómago se le había caído a los pies.

-Mucho gusto, espero que sea una chica rápida-al ver que Bella dio un respingo ante sus palabras corrigió-me refería a que sea ágil con el papeleo y esas cosas, no piense mal por favor-pidió Edward entre risas, Bella se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos, pero hubo algo que no le gustó, la forma en la que él hablaba, su voz era encantadora pero la manera de expresarse lo hacía ver mayor de lo que en realidad era.

-Me instalaré en mi oficina, venga en 10 minutos y le explicaré lo que tiene que hacer-dijo Edward mientras se marchaba por el lujoso pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta a su derecha y entrar a ella.

Edward aventó su elegante portafolio sobre el sofá de cuero negro que había a uno de los lados de su oficina, Alice su hermana lo había decorado y sabía lo que le gustaba.

Por la mente de Edward solo rondaba la imagen de Isabella, le había parecido tan atractiva así como era sin todo ese rollo del maquillaje ni peinado, él no había podido dejar de pensar en sus largas piernas debajo de la falda y en sus pechos que brillaban con luz propia bajo ese saco de ese azul tan enloquecedor.

Edward no debía pensar así de la que sería su secretaria, se moría de ganas de besarla y tomarla en ese momento, pero era hombre de familia y no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, al menos no en la oficina.

La única razón por la cual le había pedido esos diez minutos a Isabella era para poder controlarse, si no lo hacía no hubiera tardado en seducir a Isabella, no había chica que no cayera a sus pies pero el no se había fijado nunca en ninguna y justo ahora le pasaba esto.

Edward ni siquiera había mirado el reloj cuando unos toques a la puerta lo sacaron de su pequeña fantasía.

-Adelante-dijo el con voz solemne.

-Con permiso-dijo Bella antes de entrar por la puerta, ella no se dio cuenta pero Edward la miraba de arriba abajo sin poder evitar pensar en cosas no muy propias.

-¿Ya pasaron los diez minutos?-preguntó él esperando que la respuesta fuera "no" para que le pudiera decir que se esperara el tiempo faltante y saliera de allí antes de que su autocontrol flaqueara.

-Si, son exactos diez minutos tal y como pidió-respondió ella hablándole de usted, para Edward fue un alivio pues eso ayudaba a mantener la distancia.

-Mmm...-ronroneó él –bueno tome asiento-dijo Edward mientras el se dirigía a su propia silla de oficina, la oficina era una replica a la de su padre, a excepción del ventanal, aquí era solo una pared más.

Bella se sentó frente a él y cruzó las piernas de forma sutil, este gesto enloqueció a Edward a quien las ganas de hacer suya a Bella se le acumulaban en la entre pierna.

Bella no estaba por nada menos nerviosa, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de forma traicionera y tenía razones de sobra para preocuparse, sin querer se inclinó sobre el escritorio en dirección a Edward sin poderle quitar la mirada de encima, en cuanto se dio cuenta de la manera en que su cuerpo se inclinaba se sentó derecha rápidamente, al parecer Edward no notó la pequeña maniobra de Bella.

"El es mi jefe nada más" se repetía ella una y otra vez para sus adentros tantas veces que apenas y escuchó las instrucciones que salían de los gruesos labios de Edward.

En cuanto él terminó de decirle sus funciones, ella asintió con nerviosismo, le iba a ser difícil convivir y estar tan cerca de él sin evitar desearlo, ella era muy tranquila pero la fuerza y varonilidad que emanaba Edward era muy difícil de resistir.

-Eso es todo Isabella, por favor ve con mi padre y dile que saldré, que volveré mañana para mi jornada completa-

-Claro-ella dudó para preguntar-disculpe… ¿Qué haré yo si usted se va?

Edward soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer, le doy lo que queda del día libre-

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-No se preocupe no tendrá ningún problema, y también se le pagará el día completo-dijo Edward para tranquilizarla, lo que no sabía era que la pregunta de Bella era con otra intención, oculta pero allí estaba, ¿Qué haría ella ahí si el no estaba ahí para poderlo admirar?

Edward tomó su portafolio y salió de la oficina, Bella se quedó allí parada un poco de tiempo más, ahora lo vería hasta mañana, quizá fuera demasiado pronto para encapricharse con alguien pero ella no creía que ninguna chica fuera capaz de no caer en aquel encanto que parecía haber nacido junto con él.

Bella se dirigió a la oficina del ventanal y llamó a la puerta, El Sr. Carlisle la hizo pasar y tras recibir el recado de su hijo movió la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo pero al igual que Edward la tranquilizó asegurándole que el problema no era con ella si no con Edward.

Bella volvió junto con Ángela quien estaba atendiendo una de las muchas llamadas en espera.

-Industrias Cullen buenas tardes ¿en que puedo servirle?-preguntó Ángela mientras que con la mano saludaba a Bella.

Ella mientras tanto esperó pacientemente hasta que Ángela cortó la llamada.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? Tienes una cara de perro regañado.

-No, es solo que Edward se fue-Bella no pudo evitar tutearlo aunque fuera con Ángela-me dio el día libre y ahora no tengo nada que hacer, además siento que no le caí muy bien a Edward-explicó Bella con un tanto de nostalgia.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te trató mal?-preguntó Ángela preocupada.

-No, él fue…amable, pero todo el tiempo estuvo tenso como si no se sintiera cómodo conmigo-admitió ella.

-Que extraño, él solo reacciona de esa forma cuando está nervioso-dijo Ángela tratando de atar cabos.

-¿Nervioso?-preguntó Bella pero no hubo tiempo para más charla, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Industrias Cullen buenas tardes ¿en que puedo servirle?-

Alo0! Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap, ya empiezan las atracciones, XD jijiji bueno, espero que les vaya atrayendo la trama =) no olviden seguir esta historia con 3.-CONFIANZA atte. YoceCullen


	3. Confianza

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama tambien es mía =D**

**SUMMARY:** Isabella Swan es la secretaría de Edward Cullen, al principio intenta mantener una relación puramente profesional pero poco a poco ella cae bajo el hechizo de seducción de su jefe.

El reloj marcaba ya las 6, era hora de irse a casa, Bella había esperado a que Ángela pudiera salir, se irían juntas al departamento de esta para las mudas de ropa.

-Bonito departamento, es tan acogedor-dijo Bella impresionada por el calor de hogar que emanaba el lugar aunque fuera solo Ángela quien viviera allí.

-Gracias, ven aquí es mi habitación-dijo Ángela jalándola por el brazo hasta llegar a una habitación de decoración moderna y femenina.

-Mira este vestido, pruébatelo-dijo Ángela mientras no le lanzaba uno sino como diez vestidos sencillos pero lindos, perfectos para trabajar, unos pantalones de vestir negros y diferentes sacos modernos en colores serios pero lo bastantes femeninos para lucir bien.

Después de probarse prácticamente todo, Bella terminó con tres pantalones de vestir negros, cinco blusas tres blancas y dos azules, tres sacos uno negro, otro blanco y otro gris, dos faldas una negra y otra azul cielo, y tres vestidos de colores pastel, además de un par de zapatos negros, unas zapatillas blancas y unas balerinas plateadas.

-No Ángela, es demasiado, no puedo y no lo haré-dijo Bella aterrada al ver la cantidad de ropa que su nueva amiga estaba dispuesta a prestarle.

-Vamos Bella, mira primero me quedo todavía con ropa de sobra, segundo, la ropa es prestada solo si tu quieres, si te sientes tan culpable devuélvemela solo cuando de verdad no la necesites, y tercero, ¿recuerdas a Alice? Ella es la diseñadora oficial de la empresa, casi siempre me regala ropa por ayudarla en probar sus diseños, así que tranquila que no me verás llegar desnuda a la oficina-dijo Ángela entre carcajadas.

-Gracias Ángela, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco-dijo Bella mientras la abrazaba.

Ya eran las nueve cuando Bella volvió a casa, Charlie veía un partido de béisbol en su maltratada tele, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio a su hija llegar y entrar por la puerta.

-¿Cómo te fue cielo?-preguntó Charlie desde su silla.

-Muy bien papá, mira una nueva amiga se ofreció a prestarme ropa para ir al trabajo hasta que yo me pueda comprar algo por mi propia cuenta-dijo Bella mientras le mostraba la ropa que Ángela le había prestado, le modelaba cada ropa por encima, su padre sonrió y le pidió que le agradeciera de su parte el gesto que había tenido con ella.

-¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya papá?, estoy cansada y quiero irme a dormir, mañana será un día largo-dijo Bella mientras acomodaba la ropa.

-No te preocupes hija, se cuidarme solo-tosió muy fuerte-estaré enfermo pero este viejo resiste.

-Hay papá, te quiero-Bella besó la frente de Charlie-no te duermas tarde.

Edward estaba en su oficina sentado tras su escritorio con un traje negro, guapísimo hasta lo imposible, Bella entró a su oficina y en cuanto la vió él la tomó en brazos y comenzó a besarla, ella saboreaba su aliento y el estaba a punto de hacerla suya cuando despertó.

De nuevo Bella se despertó agitada en medio de la noche, ella quería seguir besando a Edward pero el sueño se fue tan pronto como había llegado.

Bella tomó su sábana y volvió a tratar de dormir, pensando en Edward logró conciliar el sueño sin más que simples colores en su mente.

De nuevo era hora para prepararse, esta vez se dejó el cabello suelto, se puso uno de los pantalones negros, una blusa blanca de algodón y un saco gris, se veía bastante bien.

Esta vez le dejó el desayuno preparado a Charlie, un par de huevos y unas cuantas tiras de tocino, eso era lo último que quedaba además de solo sopa y pan.

De nuevo llegó muy a tiempo al trabajo, pero vaya fue la sorpresa al ver que Ángela todavía no había llegado y el único allí era aquél con quien era demasiado peligroso pasar tiempo a solas, allí frente a ella estaba Edward Cullen.

-Buenos Días joven Edward-saludó Bella al ver que él ya estaba enterado de su presencia.

-Buenos días Isabella-la miró de arriba abajo-si me permites decirlo te ves muy bien-la halagó él, ella se ruborizó, Edward no resistió y se acercó.

-Gracias-respondió ella dando un paso atrás cuando el lo dio hacia delante.

Edward estuvo a punto de acomodar el mechón de cabello que estaba suelto rozando la mejilla de la chica, pero al ver que ella mantenía la distancia se resistió, se dio cuenta que Bella tenía miedo pero no sabía si era de él o de la situación, aún así no se daría por vencido.

-Ángela llamó diciendo que no vendría a trabajar dijo que se había enfermado y me pidió unos días para descansar-Edward se encogió de hombros-ella ha sido muy fiel al trabajo así que solo espero que se mejore.

-Oh no, espero de todo de corazón que se mejore-dijo Bella para sí, pero Edward alcanzó a escucharla.

-Yo también y el resto de mi familia, he mandado a que le envíen unas flores para que se recupere pronto-explicó Edward.

Después de eso hubo un silencio molesto, bueno no era molesto si no mas bien nervioso, Edward imponía a cualquiera y Bella seguía con la misma sensación del día anterior.

-Isabella, parece como si temieras que te fuera a asesinar-

"Mas bien tengo miedo que me hagas caer en tentación" pensó ella pero no lo dijo, es más ni siquiera estaba segura que él le pudiera corresponder a sus instintos.

-Mira apenas son las siete y los demás llegarán a las ocho y media, será mejor que preparemos las cosas para la junta, tenemos que revisar las estadísticas de las ventas de la últimas semanas y ordenar el papeleo de la venta en exportación a México-dijo él tan profesional que de nuevo sonó viejo.

-Si, no se preocupe yo me encargaré de todo-respondió Bella, quizá no había tenido demasiados estudios pero no era idiota, sabría arreglárselas.

-Isabella no soy un inútil, me prepararon para arreglármelas solo, y llámame Edward, deja las formalidades para mi padre-dijo él sonriendo, y a Bella le dio un vuelco al corazón.

-Esta bien jo…-al ver que Edward levantaba una ceja interrogante corrigió-Edward, bueno en ese caso que el tuteo sea mutuo, llámame Bella-dijo ella estrechando su mano hacía él, era un gesto tonto dado a que se tuteaban pero ella se moría de ganas por tocarlo y por el momento esa era la única forma de hacerlo, ese simple gesto hizo que ella se estremeciera y que él volviera a sonreír, cuando lo hacía la vejez lo abandonaba.

Edward se decidió por no mantener más las formalidades, Bella sería de él, no importaba nada más pues el aire de inocencia y femineidad que rodeaba a Bella lo había cautivado en todos los sentidos, él quería conocer que había más allá de aquél tierno rostro y también se moría de ganas de descubrir que había detrás de esos trajes tan formales que se ajustaban al cuerpo de Bella como una segunda piel.

Bella comenzó con el papeleo y Edward se sentó detrás de su escritorio a capturar unos datos en la computadora, Bella simplemente no le podía quitar los ojos de encima, se veía tan sexy concentrado de esa manera en su trabajo, tan profesional y con un potencial increíble, se imaginó esas manos que tecleaban a cegadora velocidad acariciándola de pies a cabeza, reprimió esas ganas de besarlo y trató de concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo.

Mientras tanto Edward la miraba discretamente despegando sus ojos del monitor, la veía acomodando todos esos papeles, y en cuanto alguno se caía al suelo y ella lo levantaba él no podía dejar de imaginarla desnuda, sus pantalones y el resto de su ropa no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, Edward soltó un juramento.

-Bella…-comenzó a decir Edward cuando Bella volteó aventando todos los papeles por el aire.

-¡Ayyyy!-gritó Bella en cuanto oyó la voz de Edward a sus espaldas.

-Tranquila, solo quería saber si necesitabas ayuda, no quería asustarte-

-No fue tu culpa, es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa-dijo Bella lanzándose al suelo a levantar todo el desastre de papeles que habían quedado regados por todo el suelo de la oficina de Edward.

-No tienes por que estarlo-le dijo él con voz suave e irremediablemente seductora mientras también se agachaba a ayudarla quedando en frente y a poco centímetros del rostro femenino.

-Ahora estoy más nerviosa-dijo ella en voz alta, como si sus pensamientos hubieran salido por sus labios sin querer.

-¿Yo te pongo nerviosa?-preguntó él oliendo una victoria fácil, no era su intención aprovecharse de Bella pero ella despertaba en él un incontrolable sentir entre el deseo y amor, jamás le haría daño, primero que eso preferiría quedar en banca rota.

-Bueno...-ella titubeo-y si digo que sí ¿me quedaría sin trabajo?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa, estaba deslumbrada con la belleza del rostro de Edward preguntándose por que no pudo haber nacido en su mundo, así quizá podría ser digna de él.

-Solo por que yo te guste no significa que te despediré-respondió él acercándose más a ella.

-No se a que te refieres-dijo ella esforzándose al máximo para mantener su mente despejada pero con tal cercanía lo único que cruzaba por su mente eran esos labios que morían por besarla.

-Veo como reacciona tu cuerpo y como se acelera tu pulso cuando me acerco a ti, no es que solo llevemos un día de conocernos pero la verdad deberías disimularlo un poco más-Edward mostró una de sus sonrisas torcidas dejando entre ver sus dientes perfectos-así no hubieras puesto mi mundo de cabeza tan rápido-dijo él rozando sus labios con los de ella, Bella soltó un suspiro, él tenía razón ¿Por qué disimularlo más tiempo?

-Esto no está bien-dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados, saboreando el delicioso aliento de Edward.

-Lo siento-dijo él y comenzó a alejarse, pero algo inesperado sucedió.

Bella soltó los papeles que tenía en manos y se colgó del cuello de Edward, atrayéndolo hacia ella y pegando sus labios a los de él, fue tanta la fuerza del agarre que él terminó sobre ella y dejándose vencer por sus instintos comenzó a besarla de verdad.

Edward recorría la boca de Bella y aspiraba de su aliento como si de eso dependiera su vida, ella mordisqueaba el labio inferior de el recorriendo el contorno de sus labios con la lengua, Edward soltó un pequeño gemido, Bella se sintió feliz de causar ese tipo de reacciones en el y hundió los dedos en su denso cabello color bronce y lo rodeó con las piernas para evitar que él se alejara, pero al sentir el bulto que sobresalía de los pantalones de Edward lo soltó.

-No-dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, y empujándolo para no tenerlo encima de ella.

-¿Por qué? Has disfrutado tanto de esto como yo-preguntó el confundido y triste, él la deseaba con toda el alma, ahora que había probado su sabor sabía que nunca sería capaz de dejarla ir.

-Es que no es correcto, tu eres mi jefe, yo tu secretaría y eso si dejamos de lado que no soy la clase de chica para ti-explicó Bella quien terminaba de recoger los papeles tirados.

-Bella…-empezó él pero ella no lo dejó continuar.

-Pero nada, nosotros no podemos relacionarnos de ninguna forma que no sea solamente profesional, hay demasiadas cosas de por medio, lo siento pero esto no volverá a pasar-dijo Bella y esa fue la última vez que se habló del tema.

Alo0! Bueno espero les haya gustado este tercer cap, se que no soy buena con eso de la seducción pero valoren mi esfuerzo jajaja, espero que lo hayan disfrutado =) sigan con 4.-ALEJAMIENTO atte. YoceCullen.


	4. Alejamiento

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama tambien es mía =D**

**SUMMARY:** Isabella Swan es la secretaría de Edward Cullen, al principio intenta mantener una relación puramente profesional pero poco a poco ella cae bajo el hechizo de seducción de su jefe.

Después de aquél día el tuteo se acabó, Bella volvía a dirigirse a él como si Edward tuviera 50 años y lo trataba de mirar como si no representara nada para ella, mientras tanto Edward buscaba la forma de conquistarla pero en cuanto trataba de abordar el tema ella respondía con "Joven Edward recuerde mis palabras, no le convengo" y se iba sin darle la oportunidad de hablar siquiera.

Eso era una tortura para ambos, Bella no había besado a nadie en su vida y Edward la había hecho sentir tan deseable en menos de dos días; ella no se imaginaba un futuro sin él, y Edward…bueno él se moría por tenerla en sus brazos, la forma en que ella se había dejado llevar aunque haya sido por unos segundos le había demostrado la fascinante forma de amar que ella trataba de ocultar.

Además verse todos los días no ayudaba mucho a la situación, por más que Bella quisiera estar con él, sabía que no era correcto, ella era una chica pobre y con un padre enfermo viviendo en un barrio de no muy buena fama mientras que él era hijo de una familia súper millonaria, de una excelente clase social y educación impecable, ella siempre tenía en mente que no le convenía a Edward sin saber que justo ella era lo que él quería para su vida.

-Bella no puedes seguir así, él se muere por ti, he visto como las chicas se lanzan a él pero sin embargo nunca había mostrado interés en ninguna y mucho menos el interés que ahora muestra hacia ti-le dijo Ángela un día que les había tocado organizar una fiesta juntas para celebrar que la empresa había pasado por su mejor racha, para ese entonces Ángela ya había regresado al trabajo después de recuperarse de la terrible influenza que la había enfermado.

-Ángela, tu más que nadie sabe que lo nuestro no puede ser-

-Pero Bella tú eres la única que ve esa clase de impedimentos, él te ama, tú lo amas, ¿Qué es lo que estás esperando? ¿Qué algún día se case con alguien que no seas tú?-le recriminó Ángela haciendo que el corazón de Bella se oprimiera ante la idea de verlo con alguien más.

-Obvio que no quiero eso pero tengo miedo de que algún día vea que no soy lo que realmente quiere y me deje-reconoció Bella, Ángela solo suspiró, Bella era terca y se había encasillado tanto en esa idea que decidió no tratarla de cambiar ni un día más.

La fiesta sería dentro de unos cuantos días, la fiesta sería de antifaces basada en aquella época de vestidos con corsé ceñidos al cuerpo, faldas con crinolina y trajes elegantes para los caballeros; Edward le había pedido a Bella a ir con él como su pareja pero ella se había negado como siempre, por ello Edward le pidió que si no iba como invitada, tampoco fuera como empleada, Bella aceptó sus condiciones.

La prensa no dejaba de hablar acerca de la ya famosa fiesta que ofrecería la familia más codiciada de la ciudad, y como último intento de abrir los ojos de su amiga Ángela sorprendió a Bella con un precioso vestido azul como salido de las películas antiguas, con holanes en el escote, el corsé ceñido a la cintura, y la caída del vestido era en capas, era precioso, sin decirse del antifaz que lo acompañaba lleno de lentejuelas y brillantes, tan elegante como los guantes que estaban incluidos en el juego.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamó al ver el vestido y su amiga fuera de su casa.

-Es un vestido-respondió Ángela como si nada.

-Eso lo se, me refiero a por que lo trajiste y de donde lo sacaste-dijo Bella con recelo, claramente le había dicho que no iría a la dichosa fiesta.

-La hermana de Edward me lo dio-

-¿Alice?-

-Si, ella también sabe del amor que le tienes a su hermano y el que tú le tienes a él, me dijo que te lo trajera y me dijo que vinieras o más bien exigió definiría mejor la forma en que lo expresó, además Bella tienes que ir, no puedes dejar pasar más tiempo-le dijo Ángela suplicante.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada así como dices tú, Bella ya déjate de caprichos y suposiciones tontas, déjalo mostrarte cuanto te ama-hizo una pausa-quizá no debería decírtelo pero lo haré, Edward me ha dicho que lo apoye para convencerte de lo mucho que le importas, no sabes cuantas veces me ha dicho que no ha podido olvidar el beso que te dio, Bella perdóname pero si no vas por las buenas irás por las malas-dijo Ángela fingiendo molestia.

Después de eso Bella no se pudo negar, si Edward se estaba tomando esa clase de molestias por ella, aún cuando podría estar con cualquier súper modelo, quizá muy en el fondo supo que de verdad él sentía algo por ella.

Bella se veía preciosa con su vestido, Ángela le peinó el cabello con dos peinetas de plata y le onduló el cabello en suaves rizos, el vestido le quedó como guante y el antifaz junto con los guantes terminaron de ocultarla tras un bello y lindo disfraz.

-Relájate Edward-le decía Alice para tranquilizarlo-¿la quieres de verdad cierto?-le cuestionó su hermana mientras le ajustaba el traje.

-No sabes cuanto-se pasó los dedos entre su despeinado cabello- desde el primer día y al pasar los meses me fui enamorando más de ella, pero Bella piensa que lo nuestro no puede ser, piensa que es menos por no tener dinero como las otras, pero para mí lo es todo, ella tiene lo que otras no, pero al parecer no lo ve-dijo Edward con tono nostálgico.

-No te preocupes pronto se dará cuenta, pero por ahora debemos ir a la fiesta de papá-dijo Alice cambiando rápidamente de tema, sonriendo como si nada tan despreocupada como siempre.

Edward llegó a la fiesta con un elegante traje color negro, camisa blanca y un elegante antifaz negro, se veía como nunca, al llegar varias chicas quisieron bailar con él pero Edward solo deseaba bailar con una sola persona, él deseaba bailar con Bella.

Bella llegó a media fiesta, todos los caballeros voltearon a verla, por desgracia Edward no estaba ahí, él había ido a tomar un respiro fuera del salón.

Bella fue muy solicitada por los chicos presentes, y ella cortésmente bailó con ellos en un intento de ser educada, pero ninguno era Edward, aún detrás de esos antifaces ella podría reconocer aquel par de ojos verdes capaz de hacerla hiperventilar, un par de ojos que no estaban ahí.

Alo0! Bueno con este cuarto capítulo nos acercamos más al final del minific, y se preguntarán ¿y el lemmon? Pues al final, no se si sea muy bueno pero espero que con 5.-SIEMPRE A TU LADO el capítulo final, le haya dado un buen termino a esta pequeña trama, así que continúen leyendo si quieren saber que pasó con Edward y Bella.


	5. Siempre a tu lado

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama tambien es mía =D**

**SUMMARY:** Isabella Swan es la secretaría de Edward Cullen, al principio intenta mantener una relación puramente profesional pero poco a poco ella cae bajo el hechizo de seducción de su jefe.

Edward volvió a la fiesta y al entrar vió como un tipo no más alto que él acosaba a una chica en un rincón oculto y aparte de la fiesta, no había visto a esa chica antes pero no dudó un solo segundo en ir corriendo para ayudarla con un incontrolable y frenético deseo de protegerla.

-¡Déjala en paz idiota!-gritó Edward interponiéndose entre la chica y el tipo que la acosaba mientras lo empujaba de golpe.

-¡Apártate tú, ella es mía!-gritó el tipo en respuesta quien también trató de empujar a Edward pero no pudo, Edward era fuerte y no se movió ni un centímetro.

Mientras tanto la chica temblaba abrazándose de Edward, el otro chico optó por irse, quería a la chica pero era listo y una pelea en contra de Edward sería una batalla perdida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Edward a la chica la cual seguía temblando, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Lo conocías?-preguntó Edward angustiado, pero de ella solo negó con la cabeza.

Edward tomó a la chica por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Bella?-preguntó sorprendido al reconocer esos bellos ojos achocolatados que tanto le gustaban.

-Si-respondió ella en un hilo de voz a causa del miedo.

Edward encadenó todo rápidamente, ese tipo le había querido hacer daño a la chica que amaba, una rabia lo invadió y estuvo a punto de salir a perseguirlo si no hubiera sido por Bella que aún temblaba junto a él.

-No lo hagas, no vale la pena, quédate aquí…conmigo-dijo ella con un susurro, Edward la abrazó.

-¿Por qué no viniste conmigo? Hubieras estado segura a mi lado-le recriminó Edward.

-Lo siento, es solo que me decidí algo tarde, llegué a mitad de la fiesta y no te encontré, después ese tipo se me acercó y bueno tu ya conoces el resto-explicó Bella mientras ocultaba su cabeza en el pecho de Edward recordando el terrible suceso.

-Bella ¿Qué nunca me vas a dejar mostrarte cuanto te amo?-dijo Edward tomando desprevenida, la idea de que alguien como Edward la amara la hizo estremecerse.

-Edward…-comenzó Bella.

-No Bella, esta vez el que hablará soy yo, no quiero que vuelvas a decir que no me convienes, tú eres lo que más quiero y no dejaré que nada te suceda, Bella por favor déjame hacerte feliz-le dijo Edward despegándose de ella y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Edward…te amo-dijo Bella y Edward no resistió más.

Tomó a Bella en brazos sin dejarla de besar y la llevó fuera de allí, la subió a su auto y la llevó a su departamento no sin llevarse encima las miradas de todos los presentes y los aplausos de los que sabían quienes eran aquella misteriosa pareja.

Llegando al departamento, Edward la llevó a su habitación inmediatamente después de cruzar la puerta y la recostó con delicadeza en la cama.

-¿Estas segura?-le preguntó Edward mientras la miraba con los ojos llenos de pasión.

-Más segura que nunca, te amo y eso es lo único que importa-dijo Bella entre beso y beso de Edward.

Edward fue desabrochando el vestido de Bella con urgencia, por fin podría demostrarle cuanto la amaba y entregarse a ella por completo.

Bella mientras tanto le estaba quitando el saco y desabrochándole la camisa, no podía dejar de ver lo que tenía en frente, ahora en ese preciso momento tenía a apariencia que alguna vez había visto de ella en sueños, su cabello alborotado, los labios hinchados por los besos y los ojos enloquecidos por el deseo.

Edward terminó de desnudarla al igual que Bella lo desnudó a él, fue entonces cuando él comenzó a besarla en el cuello y después fue besándola más abajo hasta llegar a los pechos, jugueteando con ellos hizo que Bella se retorciera de placer, los pezones femeninos fueron poniéndose duros, era como si Edward supiera exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para que él cuerpo de ella reaccionara de esa manera.

Bella también recorrió el cuerpo de él, besando su pecho y recorriéndolo con la lengua, Edward enloquecía a cada beso.

-Edward por favor, no resisto más-clamó ella entre suspiros y sexys gemidos.

-Yo tampoco-respondió él tomando un preservativo de uno de los cajones de su buró, se lo puso y volvió con ella.

-Te amo-dijo mientras entraba con facilidad dentro de ella, Bella soltó un gemido de placer al sentirlo totalmente en su cuerpo, un gemido que fue callado por Edward quien la besó con una ternura infinita.

-Eres muy suave-dijo él al sentir la ligera presión a su masculinidad que ejercía la parte íntima de ella.

-Y tu muy…grande-elogió ella sonrojándose al sentir su tamaño, ambos se rieron.

Edward siguió poseyéndola una y otra vez con un ritmo casi hipnótico, a cada vaivén de caderas Bella suspiraba con más fuerza enloquecida por el gusto de estar con el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, él era suyo y ella era de él, nada en el mundo tendría la suficiente fuerza para separarlos.

Pronto Bella explotó en el éxtasis y Edward lo hizo junto con ella, ambos se fundieron en el amor que se tenían uno al otro.

-Que linda mañana ¿no crees?-le susurró Edward al oído mientras Bella entreabría los ojos como si no quisiera despertar de aquel precioso sueño que había hecho realidad la noche anterior.

-Bastante, y contigo a mi lado la vida no podría ser más perfecta-respondió ella mientras se giraba hacia él.

-Te amo, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del planeta y no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado, nunca-juró Edward.

-Y yo no te dejaré jamás-dijo Bella en respuesta.

Meses después Bella y Edward se casaron por la iglesia y por lo civil, vaya polémica que causaron pero no les importó, ahora que estaban juntos nada ni nadie los separaría pues se amaban con locura y era como si sus destinos estuvieran diseñados para amar al otro por siempre.

Charlie pronto se recuperó de la enfermedad que lo acongojaba e incluso pudo volver a caminar, gracias a la operación que Carlisle se ofreció a pagarle, los consuegros se llevaban de maravilla y los recién casados estaban felices por ello.

Tiempo después Edward y Bella se mudaron a una pequeña pero bonita casa cerca de la playa, el mundo oficinista no era para Edward, pero desde allí era posible trabajar sin el ajetreo de la cuidad y Bella era feliz en donde sea siempre y cuando Edward estuviera a su lado.

-Sra. Cullen, ¿me podría ayudar con un trabajo?-dijo Edward en tono juguetón, Bella sabía lo que se proponía.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?-preguntó coqueta.

-Digamos que voy a firmar el contrato más importante de mi vida-

-En ese caso creo que tenemos una enorme tarea que cumplir ¿no cree joven Edward?-

-Vaya que sí-dijo él tomándola en brazos en dirección al mar…

Alo0! O debería decir ¿bye? O mas bien ¡que vergüenza! Ajjajajaja bueno ya está! Lo publiqué XD no sean crueles, hice mi mejor intento, espero les haya gustado el final, por fin le di FIN a algo jajajaja pero prometo ponerme la pilas y terminar con Mi amado Enemigo para quienes lo conozcan ^^ en fin gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, y bueno no creo hacer mucho más cosas con lemmon, aunque eso dependerá de lo que ustedes opinen, si no esto será lo primero y último con esa clase de seducción XD *más pena* jajajjaja bueno creo que ya hable mucho así que los dejo y los invito a no dejar de visitar mis historias , atte. YoceCullen.


End file.
